


Happy Accidents

by Aspidities, RaeDMagdon



Series: Happy Accidents [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Come Shot, Come as Lube, F/F, Impregnation, Knotting, Love Confessions, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Clarke asks her best friend Lexa for a very special, very planned gift. The ‘accident’ is what happens along the way.





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya fellow fans of filth! 
> 
> Welcome to another collab from Rae & Asp, your hosts in the sin bath. This idea was sooo much fun to write and we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed getting our damn kinks out in this story.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said, forcing the words up through her tight throat and out past numb lips. “Could you… could you repeat that?”  
  
“A pup.” Clarke leaned forward slightly, the fervency of her request shining in her wide blue eyes. “I was asking if you’d help me have one.”  
  
Lexa’s mouth moved soundlessly. She’d forgotten how to speak, as well as how to breathe. Her lungs burned, and her head spun as if she’d downed her entire glass of wine in the span of a minute, even though she’d only allowed herself a few sips.

 _A pup? Clarke wants… a pup… with me?_  
  
“I know it’s a big ask, and I’ll understand if you say no. It’s just, I’ve wanted to start a family for a long time. Even without a mate, I think I’d be a really good mother. I might like to adopt someday, but I also want to experience pregnancy while I can. And when I thought about what sort of alpha might be a good candidate, you were the only person who popped into my mind.”  
  
Clarke’s words seemed more like a wash of sound to Lexa than cohesive sentences. Despite her valiant efforts, she couldn’t concentrate. She set her glass of wine on the coffee table and leaned back on Clarke’s couch, folding her hands in her lap to prevent them from fidgeting. _Clarke wants a pup. Clarke wants to have a pup with me._  
  
The first emotion that swelled in Lexa’s chest was pride. She’d been in love with Clarke for over a decade, a fact that made her feel childish at times, despite the efforts she made to conceal her feelings. And Clarke, the omega who had captured her heart at first sight, was asking for her help to have a pup. Lexa wondered if she might be dreaming, because this seemed too good to be true.  
  
On pride’s heels, however, came worry. _What does Clarke expect from me, exactly? Would she want me to help raise the pup? Do I want to? What if I want to help, but she wants to do everything on her own? What if… oh God, what if there’s more than one? What if it’s twins, or a whole litter? What if…_

Lexa’s train of thought barreled ahead, racing so fast that it took her a long time to notice Clarke, staring at her expectantly. 

“Are you okay, Lex? You aren’t saying anything.”  
  
Lexa shook herself. “I’m a bit overwhelmed. Not in a bad way,” she hastened to add when Clarke’s face fell. “It’s a surprise, is all.”  
  
“Oh?” Clarke’s cheeks flushed, adding a pretty pink contrast to her tanned skin. “Because I’ve been dropping hints.”

Lexa tried to remember. Clarke had mentioned wanting a family before, of course. She always stopped to coo over infants. She adored Octavia and Lincoln’s twins, and watched them whenever she got the chance. She spoke to older pups like tiny adults, and always with a great deal of enthusiasm, which made them gravitate toward her. Aden, Lexa’s nephew, considered Clarke his favorite person, and an unofficial member of the family.  
  
 _Clarke really would make an amazing mother…_  
  
“You don’t have to answer right now,” Clarke continued. “And if you say no, I’ll be disappointed, but I promise it won’t affect our friendship, or change how much I care for you—”  
  
“I’ll do it,” Lexa blurted out. The words didn’t come from her brain, but from the heart — and her brain reacted with an appropriate amount of horror when it realized what she’d agreed to. _Stop! This is crazy! You can’t just agree to something this big without thinking it through…_

“You mean it?” Clarke’s face broke into a beautiful smile, and Lexa knew there was no way she could retract the offer. “Are you sure? You can take all the time you need.”

“I don’t need more time,” Lexa’s traitorous mouth said while her mind continued panicking. Her heart raced, and her palms shook, growing damp with sweat. “You’ll be a fantastic mother, Clarke. I want to help.”

_I’d do anything for you, no matter what. Even if it means getting you pregnant. Oh God, you want me to get you pregnant. You want me to… wait, am I making a donation, or are we doing this the old-fashioned way?_

Lexa’s clit jumped beneath its hood, stirring as her lower brain processed the practicalities of the situation. She had no confirmation that Clarke wanted sex, but it might very well be a possibility. Sex with the woman she’d loved for nearly as long as she’d known her, whose beautiful, sun-kissed body would writhe beneath hers—

_Nope. Don’t go there, or you’ll end up with a boner._

Clarke smiled so warmly and genuinely that Lexa managed to suppress her sordid instincts. The omega trembled, and her eyes glistened with joyful tears. “So you’ll do it? You’re saying yes?”

In that moment, Lexa realized just how much this meant to the woman she loved. Clarke’s life had changed abruptly after her father’s death, and her mother’s busy schedule meant that her childhood had essentially been stolen from her. Being a mother herself meant she could give that childhood back to her pup, and Lexa had no doubt said pup would be spoiled to the ends of the earth.

“I’m saying yes,” Lexa said, surprised by the confidence in her own voice. “You know my parents died when I was young, so…” She shrugged, offering Clarke a small smile. “It feels right, making sure a pup ends up with a mother who really, really wants them.”

“I can’t believe how amazing you are. This means the world to me. You’re giving me the _world_ , Lex.”

Lexa started to say it wasn’t that much to give, but Clarke scooted across the couch, wrapping her in a fierce hug. She stiffened in Clarke’s arms, completely unprepared for the intensity of the embrace, but her rigidness didn’t last long. It became a different sort of tension as Clarke’s chin tucked over her shoulder, and she caught a whiff of the omega’s floral shampoo. She relaxed, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist and drinking in her scent like a woman dying of thirst.

“I don’t expect you to have a _relationship_ with me or anything,” Clarke said, without withdrawing from Lexa’s arms. “This can just be sex for procreation’s sake.”

 _Sex?_ Lexa’s eyebrows (as well as other parts of her body) perked with interest. Her eyes glazed over, and images rushed into her head: of Clarke licking her lips, beckoning with a finger, lying back and spreading her legs… _Wait. No relationship?_ Her heart sank, and she extracated herself from Clarke’s arms as gently as possible, putting some distance between them. She’d just ridden a roller coaster of emotion: excitement to disappointment in three seconds flat.

Unfortunately, Clarke noticed. Lexa tried for a neutral face, but it was too late. “What’s wrong?” Clarke asked, with a furrowed brow.

“Nothing. It’s just… ‘procreation’ sounds kind of mechanical, don’t you think?”

“Well, it won’t _just_ be about procreation.” Clarke gave Lexa’s shoulder a flirtatious tap, obviously trying to put her at ease. “Don’t worry, we’ll have fun. I know how alphas are. What they like.”

 _Not this alpha_. Clarke was clearly speaking in reference to the behavior of certain exes she’d had in the past, none of whom Lexa had ever felt was truly good enough. Her chest constricted, and she bit back the impulse to say that she wasn’t like them. She forced a playful grin instead, going along with Clarke’s game. “Are you saying you only want me for my seed, Griffin?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Clarke’s eyes dropped to the crotch of Lexa’s jeans, bestowing a significant look there. “According to the grapevine, it’s quite the harvest.”

Lexa flushed. Clarke knew just how to tease, and her own resolve was weakened by the fact that she hadn’t had many opportunities for release since ending things with Costia. There had been a few one-night stands over the years, mostly with blonde, blue-eyed omegas who looked similar enough if she squinted, but that had become tiresome. For the last year, she had relied on her own warm palm and her secret fantasies.

“I’ll refrain from asking who told you,” she mumbled.

“Probably wise.” Clarke gave Lexa a long, hooded look, but didn’t make any more flirtatious comments. Lexa was both relieved and disappointed when the omega moved on. “Anyway, I’m finally set up well enough to raise a pup, between my inheritance and that ad agency buying my drawings. And I know _you_ , Lexa. I know you want pups, and I know you’ll be a wonderful influence, even if it’s from afar. Whatever context you want to be in this kid’s life, I’d welcome it.”

The leaping, warm feeling returned to Lexa’s chest. She pictured a toddling pup in her mind’s eye, one with bright blue eyes and a mop of her own dark hair. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it. I really enjoy kids.”

“I know.” Clarke twined their fingers together and stroked Lexa’s palm with her thumb; unknowingly soothing and arousing, both in one simple gesture of affection. “There’s a reason why I want you to sire my pup.” The stroking pace of Clarke’s thumb slowed, and she swallowed, looking suddenly nervous. “And there’s also a reason why I asked you this tonight.”

Lexa had to think for a minute, and then she got it. Several puzzle pieces clicked into place, and her nostrils flared. Yes, there it was. Subtle, yet distinctive, like peonies and fresh-cut grass: Clarke was coming into heat. It wasn’t that close, maybe a few days away, but close enough to make her fertile and receptive. Close _enough_. Lexa inhaled, her vision blurring. Her cock swelled in her pants, rising rapidly to life.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t take long to make your decision,” Clarke murmured, gazing directly into Lexa’s eyes. “Because in a few days, well… our chances will be significantly higher. That is, if you can _handle_ me at my neediest.”

_At my neediest…_

The suggestive words made Lexa squirm. She chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to maintain some form of control. Her instincts urged her to say, “ _Why not tonight? Why not start now, or at least practice?”_ It took an incredible effort to restrain herself. She took a deep breath, which proved to be a mistake. Clarke’s scent permeated the air around her, and it sent warmth flooding through her body.

“I’m more than capable of handling you, Clarke.” Lexa meant for it to be a joke, a rejoinder to all of Clarke’s teasing, but her response came out deadly serious.

Clarke gave a soft gasp, blue eyes widening, and Lexa decided she didn’t regret how the statement had landed. Maybe she wasn’t the only one with a bit of a crush, even if Clarke’s interest was physical rather than emotional.

“Well then.” Clarke paused, licking her lips. “Do you want to come over Saturday night? My heat should start around then… and it’ll give you a few days in case you change your mind. I promise, no hard feelings if you decide you can’t go through with it.”

Without thinking about it, Lexa reached out, placing her hand on Clarke’s knee. “I won’t change my mind, but it’s sweet of you to give me an out.”

The hopeful glow on Clarke’s face shone brighter. She placed her hand over Lexa’s, lacing their fingers together. “Okay.” Clarke’s eyes darted down once more, and Lexa throbbed as the omega’s heated gaze returned to the crotch of her jeans. There was a noticeable swell, but Lexa wasn’t nearly as embarrassed as she expected to be. This was Clarke, after all. She felt safe.

“I’ll, um, save _this_ for Saturday then,” she said with a grin.

“Saturday,” Clarke agreed. “It’ll give us both some time.”

Lexa nodded and released Clarke’s knee, taking another drink from her wine glass. It probably wasn’t a good idea, but she needed to do something to ease the tension. Saturday was only a few days away, but it seemed like an eternity from where she was sitting.

***

Clarke heaved a frustrated sigh, cursing her own indecisiveness as she tore through the clothes in her closet. Lexa was due at her apartment any minute, and she was still stitch stark naked, dripping from the shower and uncertain what to wear. She wanted something sexy, something enticing, but not something that would made her seem desperate, even though that was exactly how she felt.  
  
 _This is about having a pup_ , she told herself, for what had to be the hundredth time that week. _Having a pup, with the added benefit of satisfying your heat. With Lexa. The alpha you’ve been in love with for over ten years._ She banished those thoughts, returning to the problem at hand.

“Okay, Griffin,” she muttered, rocking back on her heels. “Do I play it casual with yoga pants? A dress, like for a date or something? Or am I just gonna go for it and wear a negligee?” She only had one of those, since she wasn’t much for lingerie. Her style could best be described as ‘low maintenance’, or maybe even ‘lazy’. She didn’t have many people to impress, and working from home as an artist didn’t give her much reason to dress up…  
  
The buzzer interrupted Clarke’s agony, replacing it with a rush of excitement. She was equal parts nervous and eager, and butterflies erupted in her stomach as she snatched the nearest thing: a loose flannel hanging on the closet door. She threw it on while walking, hurrying to the front door on bare feet. Her wet hair clung to her cheeks, and she swiped it aside as she raced through the living room.

 _This is it. Pretend the disheveled look was on purpose_.  
  
Clarke’s hand shook as she reached for the knob, and she had to close her eyes and pause before turning it. Only by reminding herself that it was Lexa — her best friend, the person she trusted more than anyone else — waiting on the other side, did she find the courage to open the door.  
  
Lexa stood in the hallway, wearing a slinky black dress with an absolutely sinful slit up one leg. She’d even thrown on some makeup, heavy on the glitter. When Clarke saw her, she couldn’t help but laugh. It was a stunning sight, one that absolutely would have stolen her breath if she hadn’t been wearing the complete opposite outfit. Lexa had made such a lovely effort, and she… she had definitely not.  
  
“Sorry,” Lexa said, looking adorably embarrassed. “I’m not early, am I? You said seven.”  
  
Clarke stepped aside, allowing Lexa to enter. “It’s okay. Just running behind, as usual.” She pulled Lexa into a warm hug, feeling much more at ease. The ridiculousness of the situation, along with Lexa’s familiar and comforting scent, had broken the ice, calming her worries far more quickly than she’d expected. “Nice dress, Woods. You look sexy.”  
  
“Nice shirt, Griffin. I think it’s mine.”  
  
“Really?“ Clarke looked down at herself. The flannel’s buttons were one off, she noticed with some chagrin, but Lexa was correct. It was indeed a purloined item of clothing, one she’d probably neglected to return because it still carried traces of Lexa’s scent. ”Well, it’s mine now. Sorry about it.”  
  
Lexa closed the door and smiled. “Keep it. It looks good on you.” Her eyes darted down, and Clarke’s face grew warm as she realized Lexa was looking at her bare legs.  
  
“Thanks. So…” Clarke shrugged. “This is awkward.”  
  
“A little,” Lexa laughed. “We can get past it, right?”  
  
“Right.” Clarke sucked her lower lip, trying to calm her racing heart. Leaning into the awkwardness was probably the best way to get through this.  
  
An abrupt shudder shot down Clarke’s spine. Fresh sweat sprouted along her already-damp skin, and her insides pulsed as a needy hollowness made itself known deep within her belly. She winced, curling an arm around her abdomen. Lexa’s alpha presence, which had been calming at first, had ensnared her.  
  
“Sorry,” she mumbled, noting Lexa’s look of concern. “Heat-cramps. Guess my body’s decided we should get to it, huh?”

The wrinkle in Lexa’s brow deepened. She swallowed visibly, in no apparent hurry to ‘get to it’. If anything, the alpha seemed mildly panicked. She’d gone pale and sort of greenish, looking more uncertain by the second. Despite the obvious effort she’d put into her outfit, Lexa was definitely still battling some reservations.

Clarke straightened, hoping to calm her aching insides, and motioned to the couch. “Sit with me?”

“Yeah.” Lexa wet her lips, and Clarke’s eyes followed the pink slip of her tongue, laser-focused, until she managed to shake herself and step back, allowing Lexa to move past her. The simple gesture had them brushing close for the briefest of instances, and Clarke bit back a moan.

It wasn’t any easier on the couch, but Clarke wanted to be courteous. They sat down as together, like friends, but the air was thicker than Clarke could ever remember. There was tension in how Lexa held herself, and Clarke longed to curl into her lap, to fuss over the exposed pulse she could see beating wildly in Lexa’s throat, to help her relax so _she_ could help with the increasing urges of Clarke’s heat. Her inner omega lusted for that scent, breathing it in even as it flooded her nostrils and swelled in her lungs, burning like fire. She had never _wanted_ this much before.

Lexa continued blushing, looking anywhere but at her, and Clarke realized that in drawing her knees under her, the flannel shirt had rolled up her thighs, exposing where her underwear would be...if she had remembered to throw on a pair. She crossed her legs and sat up, pulling the hem of the shirt down, but it was too late. Lexa’s hands clenched on top of her thighs, bunching the fine black fabric of her dress. And that wasn’t the only thing bunching. Clarke gasped as a familiar bulge rose in Lexa’s lap. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from it, even when the alpha cleared her throat.

“Before we start…” Lexa’s voice was deeper than Clarke expected, and her eyes were deep, dark pools. “I might be a bit rough, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Clarke’s nipples stiffened under the flannel of her shirt. “I like rough. Is there a word you want me to use, or…?”

Lexa nodded. “Arcadia. Say that if you want me to stop, and I will.”

“The name of your company?” Clarke chuckled, feeling a bit more at ease. “You dork.”

“It was the first thing I thought of,” Lexa said, slightly defensive.

“I don’t want you thinking about work right now.” Clarke meant it as a joke, but then she made the mistake of looking to Lexa’s eyes. The alpha’s dark, lust-dilated pupils sucked her in immediately, and need flooded through her trembling form. While she appreciated Lexa’s chivalry, there was only one thing on her mind. “Now that we have a safe word…”

Before ten years of unrequited inhibition could get the better of her, Clarke took matters into her own hands. She scooted closer and, with one final breath for bravery, swung a leg over Lexa’s thighs, hovering above the alpha’s lap. The bareness of her own lower half stood in stark contrast with the fabric of Lexa’s dress, and Clarke couldn’t help her loud intake of breath, nor could she control the slow rocking of her hips.

Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders, gratified to feel the muscles jump at her touch. She leaned forward, rubbing her nose against Lexa’s pulse for a quick draught of the mouthwatering scent that was rapidly interfering with her brain’s ability to function.

Lexa’s hands slipped down her back, cupping her rear with more possessiveness than Clarke was prepared for. “Is this okay?”

Clarke shivered as the wet, aching flesh between her legs brushed the bulge in Lexa’s lap. Though it was covered in fabric, she could feel Lexa’s body heat underneath. “Lexa?” Her voice became a seductive purr without any effort on her part, and she needed several breaths before she could continue. “I feel how hard you are. Do you want me? Because I want you.”

***

 _Do you want me? Because I want you_. Lexa’s heartbeat thudded against her eardrums, muffling Clarke’s voice, but she still heard the question, and she smelled the thrilling call of Clarke’s scent. She doubted she had the capacity to respond with words, but the fog of desire blanketing her brain guided her to rough action. She pumped her hips upward, a single unsteady thrust that wrenched a gasp from the omega seated in her lap.

The sound made Lexa shudder, like a car engine attempting to start on a cold morning. All the streetlights in her mind burnt out one by one, until the only bright thing she could see was Clarke. Her lips parted, and she crashed their mouths together in a mess of tongues and teeth. Clarke’s mouth was warm, irresistible, and tasted like mint toothpaste. Lexa wasted no time slipping her tongue past Clarke’s lips, relaxing as the omega welcomed her in.

 _Clarke is kissing me._  
  
She had dreamed about this for years, imagining it all sorts of ways: soft and tender on the park bridge near Clarke’s apartment; lingering and full of longing on Clarke’s doorstep; shy and exploratory in her own apartment, maybe in the middle of a movie. This was different. It was raw desire, stronger than she had anticipated.

Lexa released a muffled grunt as Clarke settled on her lap, grinding against her erection. She couldn’t tell if Clarke was teasing, or experiencing the same rush of arousal that she was, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Clarke wanted her. Clarke was rubbing against her, needy and wet, and it only took a few strokes for that wetness to seep through the fabric of her dress.  
  
She didn’t realize she had broken away from Clarke’s mouth to kiss down her throat until Clarke fisted her hair. The motion placed Clarke’s breasts directly under Lexa’s chin, and she would have shifted further down if the curve of Clarke’s throat hadn’t been so tempting. Clarke’s skin tasted as delicious as her mouth, and Lexa dragged her tongue flat along Clarke’s neck, covering as much landscape as possible.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Clarke hissed the word through gritted teeth, and it caused a painful twitch between Lexa’s legs. Her world was full of Clarke: Clarke’s voice, Clarke’s scent, Clarke’s taste, but she wanted more. Always more. She squeezed Clarke’s ass, molding its softness to the shape of her hands. She had always appreciated Clarke’s generous curves, and now, for the very first time, she had the opportunity to feel them for herself.  
  
Her hands had greater ambitions, however. Clarke’s entire body was open to her, and Lexa couldn’t decide where to start. The greedy part of her wanted to feel everywhere, so she released Clarke’s backside, determined to touch every precious part of the omega at once. She curled one hand around Clarke’s hip, offering guidance and support, while sliding the other along Clarke’s stomach, slipping underneath the loosely buttoned flannel shirt.   
  
Lexa tore her teeth away from the spot she’d been nibbling, ripping the shirt open. At least one button went flying, but she didn’t notice or care. Clarke’s bare breasts captured all of her attention. They were soft and heavy, capped with hardened pink peaks, and she filled her hands with them as fast as humanly possible. Clarke’s nipples strained against her palms, stiff little buds begging for her touch.   
  
“Yes!” Clarke arched her spine, thrusting her breasts further into Lexa’s hands and raking her nails along Lexa’s scalp. Some part of Lexa wanted to return the slight edge of pleasurable pain, so she latched onto Clarke’s shoulder, sucking the salty-sweet flesh hard enough to leave a bruise. She trapped both nipples between her fingers, tweaking gently at first, then pinching harder when sounds of bliss spilled from Clarke’s open mouth.  
  
“Lexa…” Clarke’s hips jogged in time with the rolling motion of Lexa’s fingers. Her muttering became a chant, one that grew louder as Lexa continued toying with her nipples. “Lexa, Lexa, Lexa…” More wetness spilled from between her legs, and Lexa’s nostrils flared as she caught the scent. Clarke was dripping all over her lap, and her cock strained for freedom, eager to feel all the omega had to offer.

It was all so much, so fast. Lexa longed to take her time, to map the curves of Clarke’s body like the architect she was, committing her sweet skin to memory. She had imagined hours of foreplay, blankets tangled at the foot of the bed, candles flickering, romantic sighs and giggles. This was nothing like that. It was raw, unhinged, building rapidly toward an inevitable conclusion. She needed to get inside, into the wonderful warmth calling to her from between Clarke’s thighs — now, before she ruined the inside of her dress.

Lexa released Clarke’s shoulder and cupped her rounded hip. The plush flesh there seared with the fever of the omega’s heat, but Lexa refused to lose herself in the caress. She steadied Clarke with one hand and yanked her dress to her waist with the other, grunting with the effort of pulling the fabric out from beneath Clarke’s constantly shifting body.

Clarke didn’t seem to notice, intent on her primal rhythm, but she definitely paid attention when Lexa’s bare length slid against her pussy. Her eyes snapped open, and Lexa exhaled in a rush as her gaze followed Clarke’s down, to where her puffy outer lips enveloped Lexa’s cock, cradling the tip against her clit.

“Oh shit.” Clarke rocked forward, drawing another sharp inhale from both of them. Her dark blonde pubic hair tickled Lexa’s belly. “You’re huge.”

“Is… that… a problem…?” Lexa panted, struggling to form the words. The call of Clarke’s heat had melted her brain into alpha mush. All she wanted was to rut forward like an animal. She bit her lip, attempting to lift Clarke so she could focus.

“Mmm-mm, no. Don’t do that.” Clarke brushed Lexa’s hands impatiently aside and settled back down, hissing as they reestablished skin contact. Lexa moaned as Clarke began a slow grind, driving her back into the couch cushions, but the omega murmured into her ear, soothingly: “No, no, no, s’good. Just… let me…”

A lithe hand slipped between their bodies, and Lexa gasped as Clarke’s fingers wrapped around her shaft. They flexed experimentally under her head and, upon finding a pool of pre-come leaking from the tip, spread its slickness all around, over her fingers and down to the base.

A siren went off in Lexa’s head, and her brain became a flashfire zone. _Clarke is touching my dick ohgodohgod Clarkeistouchingmydick._

If Clarke noticed Lexa’s slack-jawed state, she didn’t give any sign. She pumped her fist, as if she were in a trance, and Lexa twitched at the torturous treatment. That definitely caught Clarke’s attention. She grasped more firmly, and Lexa reeled as she realized Clarke was guiding her _in._

She braced her hands on Clarke’s thighs even as her brain rebelled, demanding that she warn the omega of her impending loss of control. Clarke, however, had no intention of slowing. Before either of them could draw a full breath, Lexa felt her tip stretch Clarke’s entrance. It was hot and impossibly tight, the tightest thing Lexa had ever felt, but also coated in wetness, more than slippery enough to invite her in.

Her hips gave a single, involuntary jerk, and that was it. She was inside, just barely.

“Oh _God_.” Clarke moaned low and deep as the head eased into her walls. Her hand fell away, and she huffed, fighting to accommodate the stretch. She splayed one palm on Lexa’s chest, seemingly on the precipice of sinking down, but shaking as if she didn’t know quite how. “You….oh God….let me adjust. It’s good, I promise, just… just don’t thrust yet, okay?”

“Okay,” Lexa whispered. “Anything you need.” Wet heat enveloped her cock at a torturously slow pace. She gritted her teeth, but resisted the urge to pull Clarke down and sheathe herself. Instead, she stared into Clarke’s eyes, noting with wonder how they held so many different shades of blue. Clarke returned Lexa’s gaze, and slowly, she lowered herself, clutching Lexa’s shoulders for support.

They clung to each other, adrift in a sea of confused lust, until Clarke’s rear met the tops of Lexa’s thighs. The head of her cock nudged the rounded mouth of Clarke’s cervix, and a cry wrenched from her throat, echoed almost immediately by a whine from Clarke.

“God,” Clarke gasped, heaving quick breaths against Lexa’s throat. “Never felt this _full_ before.”

“Clarke…” Lexa longed to move, but Clarke’s slippery walls held her tight, causing her to fear her own building, ravenous desire to thrust. “I’m… _fuck_ …” She caught Clarke’s gaze, helpless. “Don’t think I can last.”

“S’okay. You can move, you can come, it’s okay.” Clarke nipped lightly at Lexa’s earlobe. “Want you to.”

“Oh fuck.” Lexa seized Clarke’s hips, lifting her a few inches, then thrusting up while dragging her back down in one fluid movement.

The rough motion jarred Clarke’s mouth open. She gave a high-pitched cry, one that was entirely pornographic, but Lexa was barely listening. She pumped her hips with all her might, pressure surging along her cock. If she busted early, she wanted to give Clarke the ride of her life first… albeit a short one.  

Apparently, she was succeeding.

_“HolyshitholyfuckLexa!”_

Fire raked along Lexa’s shoulders as Clarke’s nails dug in deep, but she hardly noticed. She moved faster, driving upwards while dragging the omega down as if she weighed nothing at all. Clarke’s cries spiraled into a long scream, but Lexa sensed the omega’s climax was still far off… too far off. She needed to touch Clarke’s reddened, begging little clit, but in order to do that, she had to let go of Clarke’s ass. Neither option seemed like something she was capable of doing.

When Clarke clenched around her, the last of Lexa’s control slipped away. Clarke’s pussy felt too damn _good_ : warm and welcoming, molding to her shaft as if it had been made just for her. She closed her eyes and surrendered, as a groan shuddered from her lips. Hot jets of come spurted from her cock, shooting deep within Clarke’s quivering walls. The little twitches and tugs of Clarke’s muscles coaxed a flood from her aching shaft, and Lexa emptied faster than ever before, unable to regain any sort of control.

Clarke gasped in surprise and apparent delight, but Lexa’s chest burned with regret. Here she’d had the opportunity to make her best friend, her unrequited love, feel amazing, and she’d wasted her chance. Everything had just felt so _good_. Touching Clarke had a newness, an excitement that none of her other lovers could match, but that was still no excuse for premature ejaculation. She’d never come that early before, and hell, she’d never live this down if Raven got wind of it.

Furious resolve overtook her as the last of her seed spilled into Clarke’s grasping pussy. This wasn’t the end. Couldn’t be. Her cock swelled to rapid hardness at a speed that would have potentially startled her had she been in her right mind, but instead the pounding pressure resuming along her shaft only hardened her resolve.

A growl rumbled from Lexa’s chest, and she dug in with her grip, flipping their bodies over. She tipped Clarke backwards onto the couch, hips already beginning to churn again as little throbs of desire began a steady throb in her loins. It wasn’t actually all that surprising that she was hard again. One climax was rarely enough, and this was Clarke- _fucking_ -Griffin below her. Clarke-fucking-Griffin letting out a surprised gasp, and her gorgeous breasts bounced beneath the sexy flannel shirt, which had never looked anywhere near as good when it was in Lexa’s possession. Clarke-fucking-Griffin’s eyes snapped wide open as Lexa took hold of both knees and guided them up, draping them over her shoulders.

“Ah!” Clarke mumbled in protest, but it became a whine as Lexa pressed deeper inside. “What’re you—”

“Doing my job,” Lexa said, folding Clarke on the couch and picking up her pace. Slippery strands of her earlier release slid out around the base of her cock, leaving what was undoubtedly a huge mess on Clarke’s couch. She felt rather smug about it, and gave Clarke a wicked smile. “Gotta get this as deep as possible, right?”

***

“Right,” Clarke echoed, torn between laughter and helpless moans. Lexa’s hips ground against hers, working her come-coated cock deeper. “I——I can see the logic.”

Lexa didn’t respond, but luckily for Clarke, she appeared to have no intention of stopping. Her hips pumped harder, and Clarke’s eyes rolled back in her head. This was better than her wildest dreams. Lexa fucked her full, come inside her, and _wasn’t finished_. She had a seemingly endless supply of energy (as well as cock), and Clarke realized with delight that she wouldn’t be getting out of this until she was thoroughly ravished. She went limp aside from her flexing calves, which she kept hooked tight over Lexa’s shoulders, surrendering to the hungry alpha beast hunched over her.  
  
The fact that this beast was her best friend made Clarke all the needier. She had never expected Lexa, _her_ Lexa, to drive into her so savagely, limbs bunching and rippling with such unrelenting strength. Part of her had always wondered if there was more to the quiet architect than the calm, collected exterior she showed the world, but in the decade they’d known each other, Clarke had never suspected anything like this might lie beneath.  
  
“ _More_ ,” she begged, raking her nails along the thin steel cables of Lexa’s arms. “More, Lex, moremoremore…”  
  
Lexa snarled, snapping near Clarke’s neck. Though her vision was blurred, she could feel the light imprint of the alpha’s teeth worrying the cord of her throat. Unlike Lexa’s thrusts, it was restrained, a contrast to the brutal plunging of her hips. Lexa wanted to bite her, Clarke could tell, but was holding back — for reasons Clarke couldn’t for the life of her remember anymore. She knew they were there, but none of them seemed important. She was an omega. Lexa was the most perfect alpha she had ever known. Why shouldn’t Lexa bite her? Mark her? Claim her?  
  
The mere thought, fueled by the heat of Lexa’s mouth on her pulse point, sent Clarke over the edge. She yowled, her own teeth snapping at the empty air, and fluttered wildly around Lexa’s cock, which filled her to the brim with each thrust. She had never been fucked so well, so thoroughly, but there was something more to it. Somehow, Lexa had learned her body better in only a few minutes than other lovers had in months. Her clit was slapping against the swelling base of the alpha’s cock, and the rough, uneven rubbing was sending her into a climax before her throat could relax from her cries.

  
 _This is it,_ Clarke realized as she came, gushing wetness onto Lexa’s cock and smearing it across the hard muscles of the alpha’s abdomen. _This is the best sex I’ll ever have. This is the only mate I want. The only one I’ll carry pups for…_  
  
She seized and shivered as she remembered why, exactly, she and Lexa had agreed to do this. In the heat of the moment, she’d forgotten, but as she thrashed through her orgasm, it all came back. Lexa wasn’t just fucking her. Lexa was _breeding_ her, and oh god did she want more than anything to be bred.  
  
“Fill me,” she groaned, nosing past the sweaty strands of Lexa’s hair to mouth the words against her ear. It was incredibly difficult to speak between powerful, rippling contractions, but her desperation demanded it. Her release had begun hurting more than it helped, and the only thing that would soothe the crippling pain was more of Lexa’s come. “I want your come… everything you have, Lex. Give me a baby.”  
  
Clarke got lucky. The words must have hit a nerve, because Lexa lurched on top of her and grunted, jerking out of rhythm. A huge smile stretched across Clarke’s face as she prepared for Lexa’s next release. The anticipation almost made up for the fact that Lexa wasn’t hitting her as deeply.  
  
A sudden, painful twinge at her entrance told Clarke why Lexa’s thrusts had become more shallow. Sometime during their frantic rut, the alpha’s knot had inflated. Although she couldn’t see its thickness, she could feel some of its size, and it was… intimidating. She should have guessed, considering how large Lexa’s shaft was even while soft, but this? As it rubbed against her opening, she wondered whether she could actually take it.  
  
 _Yes you can_ , her mind whispered. _You can take her. You need to._  
  
“Clarke,” Lexa huffed into her shoulder, in time with the short, needy snaps of her hips. “Please, Clarke, please… in… I need… in…”  
  
Clarke sifted her fingers through Lexa’s hair. The alpha’s braids had long since come loose, and the shining waves framed Lexa’s delicate oval face with brownish-gold strands of light, like ribbons from a waterfall. _This isn’t just instinct,_ Clarke realized, with sobering clarity. _Lexa… Lexa wants me._ Not ‘wants’ in the way of lust, but ‘ _wants_ ’ with a deeper meaning. Perhaps… perhaps even in the way that she had always wanted Lexa.  
  
That heady knowledge caused Clarke to relax. She sighed, and body softened, blossoming open around Lexa’s knot. There was a brief flash of — not quite pain, more like a swift surge of intense feeling — and then with a pop, they were joined. Clarke whimpered in relief. The fullness was incredible, and now that she had it, she couldn’t imagine giving it up for anything in the world. How had she lived so long without holding Lexa’s knot deep inside her?  
  
As soon as Clarke’s opening sealed around the other side, Lexa came. She exhaled sharply, her lean form tensing, and released a flood of come, shaking with what, to Clarke, felt like relief. Clarke wailed as the sharp spurts massaged her inner walls, and it was enough to push her over into another peak, even stronger than her first. Coming with Lexa was nothing like coming alone, or with anyone else. They were tied, with Lexa’s seed spilling inside her and Lexa’s teeth at her throat, and it was utterly perfect…

Or, close to perfect. Something was missing, something Clarke sensed Lexa could feel too, judging by her quivering tension. Lexa’s breath washed over Clarke’s skin, and the alpha’s soft, plaintive noises sundered her in an instant. “Bite me,” she rasped, pulling Lexa’s mouth to the crook of her neck. “Do it. I wanna be _yours_.”

Lexa hesitated.

Clarke feared she might have asked for too much, but there was no better opportunity to confess, with the Lexa buried inside of her, tied by the thickness of the knot. She summoned her courage, pressing her lips to Lexa’s ear. “I love you, Lexa. Always have. Make me yours. Make this pup ours.”

A startled moan spilled from Lexa’s lips. She sagged forward, and Clarke waited, shaking with nerves. Finally, Lexa let out a tiny sob, one that Clarke instinctively knew to be joyful. Clarke sighed with relief, grinning widely as she stroked circles over Lexa’s back.

Lexa growled, a low, triumphant vibration, and sank her teeth into Clarke’s pulse point, biting down with desperate, agonized longing. Clarke cried out, not only from pain, but also with the realization of just how wanted her confession had been. She wailed, digging her heels into the smooth expanse of Lexa’s spine, as if that could bring them even closer.

Instinctively, Clarke nosed Lexa’s hair aside until the alpha’s neck was exposed to her, corded and pumping with blood. She latched on, weeping to feel Lexa’s flesh yield to her teeth, to feel her alpha join to her for good. Lexa’s mouth was hot, hard, and bruising, but the pain was mild. Her hips rocked between Clarke’s open thighs and they moaned into each other’s flesh as the knot moved within the tender grip of Clarke’s walls.

Clarke remained curled around Lexa for the rest of the breeding bond. Her vision blurred, her body overcome with exhilaration. Lexa’s scent enveloped her, keeping her receptive and open so she could be filled without pain. The bite had softened to a bruising suckle, but the pleasure racing through Clarke’s body continued to overwhelm her. Only Lexa’s reassuring presence kept her afloat as wave after wave buffeted her senses.

Eventually, Clarke released her hold, wanting to see the mark she’d made on Lexa’s neck. She nuzzled the vivid red imprint with her lips, unable to leave it alone. She whined with disappointment when Lexa’s hold loosened too, but allowed herself to be soothed by a series of soft nips under her jaw.

“You love me?” The quiet question came from somewhere near Clarke’s clavicle. She would have laughed at the absurd shyness of it, had she not wanted to spare Lexa’s feelings. Still, it was hard not to smile. She strolled her fingers down the alpha’s spine, bringing her other hand up under the stubborn cut of her mate’s chin.

_My mate. Lexa’s my mate now._

“Yes,” she said simply, bringing their lips together for a kiss that was full of feeling. When they drew apart, she laid her hand on Lexa’s jawline, loving the way she could feel Lexa’s smile in the shifting muscles. “For so long.”

“Me too.” Lexa’s eyes shone extraordinarily bright, welling with tears. Clarke brushed them aside, and Lexa caught her hands, kissing her fingertips. “I’ve loved you so _damn_ long, Clarke.”

Even though Clarke had suspected the truth long before the words had come out, to hear Lexa say it out loud was far different. Her breath caught, and she choked back a strange noise in her throat before Lexa kissed her again, and the noise died into a whimper.

“Let me show you,” Lexa rumbled into her lips, and Clarke was helpless to do anything but nod.

***

Lexa was in heaven. If someone had told her a week ago that her best friend would have asked to make a pup with her, she would have scoffed and rolled her eyes. And if that same someone had told her that Clarke would confess her undying love, she probably would have laughed herself silly. Now, lying on Clarke’s couch, knot cradled in the omega’s heat-swollen pussy, with a mark stinging her throat and a matching one on Clarke’s neck, it was deliriously believable.

That didn’t mean she felt any less lucky, however.

Her earlier desire to worship Clarke’s beautiful curves came back as she stared down at her new mate. She couldn’t get over the way Clarke’s blue eyes looked back at her, with all the openness and generosity of spirit that she’d come to love. _And she’s mine,_ her inner alpha reminded her, proud and fierce. _All mine. I can take my time with her_.

Her lips traveled from the bruise forming on Clarke’s pulse point, still faintly calling for her claim, down the omega’s sternum, where the hard thrum of her heartbeat pounded. Lexa molded her palms reverently around Clarke’s rib cage, allowing her fingers press into the shallow grooves. The undersides of Clarke’s breasts rested just above Lexa’s fingers, and the alpha swept her thumbs up, rubbing Clarke’s dusty-pink areolas until they pebbled.

“Ohh, Lex… feels good.”

Encouraged by Clarke’s moans, Lexa drew a nipple eagerly into mouth. Clarke gasped, fisting her hair, but she hardly noticed. She released the peak into the cool air with a pop, blowing to see it stiffen further.

“You’ll look so beautiful when you’re pregnant.” She traced lines along Clarke’s belly, pressing her palm flat over the slight rise there. Her seed had caused a subtle swell, and it was easy to imagine how Clarke would look a few months down the line. “Can’t wait to see your belly round. See your nipples get big and dark. Mmm… tempted to put more than one into you, just to see you bred again and again…”

Judging by the primal noise Clarke made, her mate agreed with the idea. Her hands tightened in Lexa’s hair, tugging her down, and Lexa was all too happy to comply. She exhaled over the rise of Clarke’s wet nipples, content to take her time. It would take her knot a while to soften, but there was no reason she shouldn’t keep Clarke entertained.

Lexa spent a long while worshipping Clarke’s breasts, kneading them in both hands, alternating between pinching and sucking the swollen pink tips. They strained into the air and against her tongue, pleading for attention just as loudly as Clarke’s constant whimpers.  
  
It was something of a surprise, how beautiful Lexa found them. She had always admired Clarke’s breasts. They were so soft and round, the perfect shape to fill out any top. But this was different. Clarke would feed their pups one day, and while it wasn’t erotic in the same way sex was, the thought filled Lexa’s heart with strange, happy emotions. It was a beautiful, tender image, one she longed to see.  
  
Only when Clarke’s hips stirred too insistently to be ignored did Lexa move onward. She withdrew, testing whether she had shrunk enough to move, and was both pleased and disappointed to find that the tie had faded. She pulled out on a tide of wetness, and Clarke groaned with discomfort.  
  
“Shh.” Lexa scooted down Clarke’s body, running both hands along the omega’s thighs and spreading them open. “Don’t be upset. I just want to…”  
  
She wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to do until she saw the lips of Clarke’s pussy. They were puffy and thoroughly fucked, leaking strands of come, and Lexa couldn’t bear to see it run out onto the couch. It was supposed to stay _inside_ her mate, tie or no tie. She gathered the mess up with her fingers, sliding two of them past Clarke’s entrance to put her seed back where it belonged.  
  
The penetration caused Clarke to toss her head and angle her pelvis, a clear invitation for more. Lexa added a third finger, which slipped in without any resistance, thanks to how loose and relaxed her knot had left Clarke’s muscles. They gripped down around her knuckles with surprising strength, however, and Lexa couldn’t resist massaging the ridged spot against Clarke’s front wall.  
  
Clarke’s moans were absolutely delightful. She spread her thighs wide, bracing one heel on top of the couch, and the red button of her clit gave a visible twitch. Lexa licked her lips. She had already satisfied Clarke’s heat enough to prove she was a worthy mate, at least for the time being, but there was always room for improvement. She swiped her tongue over Clarke’s gleaming lips, moaning at the taste of Clarke’s arousal mixed with her own.  
  
“Oh!” Clarke’s hands shot down to grasp Lexa’s hair, and Lexa allowed the touch. It was part possessive, part desperate, and it caused her cock to stir once more. She ignored the renewed ache and focused on Clarke, sucking with varying amounts of pressure and making a study of Clarke’s signals. To her delight, Clarke enjoyed slightly rougher attention. She didn’t mind being sucked hard, and she shivered and huffed each time Lexa used her fingers.  
  
“Oh yes… more. More, _Lex, please…_ ”  
  
Lexa smirked around a mouthful of Clarke’s sticky flesh. It sounded like Clarke wanted to be devoured, and she was prepared to do just that. She set to work in earnest, licking and sucking and swirling, going over and around every bit of Clarke she could reach. She pumped her fingers, but occasionally withdrew to push her tongue inside as well. Clarke’s taste was thick, salty, and no matter how much wetness spilled into Lexa’s mouth, it watered for more.  
  
“Lexa… Lexa, I love you… _Lexa, I love you, LexaIloveyou…”_  
  
As Clarke’s legs curled and shook, pressing in on either side of her face, Lexa realized she would never tire of hearing those words. She could listen to Clarke say ‘I love you’ for the rest of her life, and that was exactly what she intended to do. She was also determined to say it back, both to Clarke and their future children, as often as possible.  
  
For now, she said it with her mouth, until Clarke’s nails dug into her scalp and the omega arched off the couch, shouting her bliss to the ceiling. Heat splashed over Lexa’s chin, staining her cheeks and running everywhere, but she held her breath, fucking Clarke through the contractions. They filled her with pride and hope, and she was overjoyed to carry Clarke overtop the long, rippling peak.

***

Clarke could no longer control her crazed convulsions, and she didn’t even want to try. Lexa’s tongue seemed to be epicenter of all pleasure in the known universe, and she wondered deliriously how she could possibly live without it. Her mouth dropped open on a raspy, raw scream as a third, or maybe fourth, orgasm tore through her, filling her body with heat.

Still, Lexa seemed unwilling to let up until Clarke’s clit was a reddened, oversensitized bead pulsing with nerves. Eventually, Clarke had to drag her away, which Lexa allowed with a reluctant whimper. Clarke pulled her, half by her hair, up for a messy kiss, tasting every morsel of Lexa’s mouth. She wanted to reward her alpha’s generosity with some of her own, but it would have to wait. Her spirits were willing, but her body had lapsed into an exhausted, comforting soreness. She would need a rest and maybe some food before her heat could resume.

Clarke stroked the soft tendrils of hair at the back of Lexa’s neck, drawing the alpha’s face down to rest against her chest. The weight of her new mate was comforting, and the desire to purr rose before she could contain it. As a result, the start was jarred, and a bit awkward at first, but she gained confidence as Lexa rumbled encouragingly into her breasts. The alpha’s own purr was rusty and sharp-edged, but it soothed all the cramps and fever-shudders of Clarke’s heat, as if she’d sunk into a cool, pleasant bath. Clarke breathed deeper, relaxing into the couch beneath her. It had never felt so welcoming.

Eventually, a muffled question came from somewhere near her sternum, and she raised her head. “Can you repeat that, Lex?”

Lexa lifted her tousled head, drawing herself up on one elbow. “I said: have you thought of names yet?”

Clarke’s laugh was unbridled. “I don’t have any thoughts left,” she joked, pushing a hair back behind the shell of Lexa’s ear. “You fucked them all out of me. ‘Who are you, beautiful stranger? How did you get into my apartment?’”

Lexa mock-growled, touching her teeth to the already-darkening mark on Clarke’s neck. The flesh there came alive, and Clarke hissed, feeling her over-worked pussy clench with involuntary lust. As Lexa’s lips drew away, they spread into a smug smile, and Clarke knew her new mate had noticed.

“Does that remind you?” Lexa asked, and Clarke tapped her arm. “Hey!”

“Serves you right.” Clarke shifted below Lexa, throwing a leg over her hip. “But, to answer your question, hmm….maybe Madi for a girl? That name has always appealed to me.”

“I like it.” Lexa’s eyes sparkled, but there was a depth to them as well, something serious behind the playful smugness of satiated lust. Clarke knew now that it was love, and it had been there for a long time, perhaps as long as she’d felt it herself. The warm feelings in her chest threatened to well over, and her lungs wanted to laugh, to sing, even as her tired body protested. Clarke didn’t know the last time she’d been this happy.

“I love you,” she told Lexa again, just because she could. Lexa’s face reflected her feelings, so she said it again, and a couple more times into a kiss. “I love you, _God,_ I do, and it feels so good to finally say it, but…”

Lexa arched a brow. “But?”

“But I need you to get off and go get some food if you want to fuck me like that again.” Clarke patted the alpha’s well-muscled back. “Go on.”

There was a brief pause, and then a deeply un-alpha-like snort of laughter as Lexa pulled herself up on her hands, swinging her feet off the couch. “Uhm… yes, dear?”

“That sounds about right,” Clarke said, reclining back onto the cushions. “Oh, and Lexa?”

Lexa swiveled her head while yanking on her dress, half-stuck in the neck hole.

The sight was comical, but Clarke bit back her laughter, focused on delivering her line: “Better get double portions. I’m pretty sure I’m eating for at least three now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me or Rae on Tumblr for more!


End file.
